


穿肠

by shx_ljx



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shx_ljx/pseuds/shx_ljx
Summary: 互攻，包养，年龄差大，第一人称。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，包养，年龄差大，第一人称。

我同他讲喜欢，他自是不信，只当是床上甜言蜜语，按着我发狠地操弄。我一闪念，想着果真不该在床上讲这档子事。反正我也没心思再讲了。他弄我时很有些粗鲁，手下一点儿不留情，唇齿要覆过我全身，四处都留痕迹。他那鸡巴更不放过我，要不是有枕头垫着，我脑袋能在床头磕出包，他那架势，简直想把我操进床里、操死过去似的。也就是我，换个人指不定真承受不来。他喜欢从正面来，我便一边攀着他后背，一边呻吟喘息。他后背留下抓痕那是难以避免，算是我给他在我身上留的牙印吻痕的回礼。事后我脑子一热，再想提起情爱这茬，却无论如何开不了口，如何想都不合适了，舌头打结、胃部紧缩，一个字都吐不出来。

合适才叫奇怪，毕竟金主与被包养的男婊子，又有何感情可讲呢。旁人那是爱侣，谈钱伤感情；我跟他自然不同，谈及感情，恐怕这钱财我也别想了。

我跟他跟了有三五月。金主姓云名怀，名字很是文质彬彬，长相倒是男子气概十足，宽肩厚背，棱角分明的。他留长发，卷的，到肩膀处，一点儿不娘，看着也不别扭，反而很有男人味。所以归根结底还是看脸，说什么男人就长发是娘炮的……要是他这样的算娘，那我看这世上也没几个man的了。

当着他的面，我从来叫他云先生；私下里我便直接连名带姓地叫——也不能说是叫，我只是在心里暗暗想着，暗暗念这名儿。云怀，云怀，云怀。当真好听。

原本我就是个卖的——这事儿没什么好隐瞒，我也不觉有什么可耻，各有各的活法，总不是人人都风光霁月——但按说我不该卖给他。在遇着他之前我已攒了不少钱，很足够。我本打算金盆洗手，谁料刚动了这念头，我那老板就叫我给他陪酒。

那天他那一桌坐了五六个人，有几个是这儿的常客。原本这事儿不该轮到我，只是有个他们可心的正好不在，我便顶了上去。总归我长得不差。

点我也不是云怀的意思，是他那些个狐朋狗友。总之一切都是阴差阳错——讲好听些，这就是缘分罢。

那天他们开的酒可真不少。我在云怀身边陪着，陪酒又陪笑，到底陪到了床上去。想来我这身子操起来滋味不错，第二天他便提出包养，时期一年。我在他床上得了趣，兼之他出手大方，有何拒绝之理？去他的金盆洗手浪子回头吧，一年后再说。

说起这事儿，我又想起云怀那天晚上半醉的模样。他是真性感，我和他在一处都要怀疑是谁嫖谁。不过再一想屁股痛的是我，那肯定还是他嫖的我。

每个人醉酒反应都不一样，有的疯，有人傻，有人安静；云怀醉酒……除了性感，我想不到别的形容。那夜我不要脸地勾缠着他要了好几回，简直要醉死在他怀里。只可惜云怀向来自制，他那模样我日后没再见过。


	2. Chapter 2

“我先走了。”云怀揉揉我头发。我胡乱点头，埋进被子里又睡过去。我听见他轻笑，然后是他开门离去声。

云怀走后一个钟头我才磨磨蹭蹭爬起来，慢吞吞洗脸刷牙，给自己煮一包方便面当早餐。

云怀不是每天都来找我，基本一周一两次。他有他的事务要做，我也是如此。别看我这样，卖身只是我兼职，我主业是个画画的。仅是因为卖身来钱快，又不占据我太多时间，才入了这行。我跟云怀之间的合约为一年，我打算好了，在那之后我就要彻底离开这一行。实际上对于性爱一事我原本就不很热衷，前段日子更是尝够了滋味，对此没什么热情；只是云怀性感过人，在床上又很有些手段，才叫我又起了点心思。

吃完了面，我坐在桌前发了会儿呆，随意地想了想以后。我双亲早亡，也没朋友，实实在在的孤家寡人，做什么都不必有后顾之忧。我是这样想的：这几年能赚多少钱就赚多少，然后把所有事务都抛下，浪迹天涯去。到时候把家里能卖的都卖了，只留下房子，免得日后钱财用尽，无家可归。至于我死后也没什么好交代的，想来不会有人给我收尸，最好是趁着自己没老得走不动路，去个风景秀美、人迹罕至的地方，悄无声息地走。墓地墓碑自然也不需要，来人世间走一遭，除了我的画作，我什么也不想留下。为了这浪迹天涯的宏愿，我这些年实是勤勤恳恳，也实是尽量避开人群，不叫自己与世人有太多牵连。唯独一事有些可惜：我这心态怕是没有恋爱的命，而关于爱情，我其实有几分好奇。

收拾了餐具，我窝回书房，对着桌上白纸发呆。如今电子绘画的多，可我仍旧喜欢纸的质感。捏了支铅笔在手中，对于要画什么我全然没有思路，不愿苦思冥想，反倒把头脑放空，在纸上随意乱涂乱画。几笔下去，我忽然被某道线条抓住了目光，想起云怀来，一时间灵感涌现。我匆匆挥笔，一幅画像一气呵成。我把成品拿起来看，不由自得一笑。那画中的云怀黑发如绸，长及腰部，湿淋淋的，像一只出水海妖。他五官朦胧，观者似隔着一层水雾将他窥探；唯有双唇被我仔细描画，描出清晰轮廓，半张着，说不清是寡情还是多情，无声引人去吻。我呵呵一笑。云怀那张脸孔，要说有多标志怕也不见得，可偏偏性感难言，我总怀疑厄洛斯对他多有偏爱。

放下云怀的画像，我这才打开电脑，开始正儿八经地完成工作，这一做就一直到了暮色沉沉。云怀没说今晚来不来，我也没问。反正他若是来，我一向都在家。为了图方便，晚餐我又下了一顿面条。

不少画师喜欢在夜间工作，说是灵感充沛；我却不，我通常来讲睡得很早。为了我那周游世界的梦想，对于自己的身体我一向很照顾。十点过半我就躺到床上去了。  
我醒来时外头天色还是黑的。我睡眠质量一向好，这种状况当然不是自然醒。我无奈，为着搂着我腰的胳膊，为着落在我脖颈的吻，为着插在我穴里的阴茎。

“你……哈……你怎么……”

你怎么这么晚回来？你怎么又在我睡的时候搞我？你怎么又有了兴致？

可这些话我一句都没说，因为云怀见我醒了，把我翻成面对他的姿势，捏着我的下巴同他接吻。我的所有话语，就全化在了唾液里头。

我听别人说的，包养关系不兴亲吻，但云怀总爱同我接吻，我也说不好是什么原因，估计是因为我口活儿好。他亲完了我，咬着我耳朵讲他看见那张画了，讲他很欢喜。

我迷迷糊糊地应着，猜想莫非这就是他半夜兴起弄我的原因？给他画画还害我睡不了觉，亏大了……

再后来我就想不了这吃不吃亏的事儿了。云怀一下一下顶得很深，又把我圈得很紧，我毫无办法，被他带着在欲海里沉浮。完事后他居然不退出去，我懒得管他，趴在他怀里、含着他的东西沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

云怀的生日快到了。

这不是我有意问的，但我有点儿拿不准他是真的无意间说了出来，还是有意为之。那天晚上他来我家时看着挺疲惫，抱着我跟我感慨朋友的生日宴怎么怎么疯，抱怨对方一把年纪的人还是这么能折腾。他跟我提过那朋友，叫金钱，跟他从小一起长大。为着这，我知道他只是吐槽，或者仅仅是跟我分享些在日常生活中并不那么日常的小事，并没什么脾气。我就笑，随口问他：那你生日呢？我是问他生日怎么过。没想到云怀“啊”了一声，回答我：十二月二十号。话一出口，我愣他也愣。  


云怀反应过来，先笑了：“不好意思，刚刚有点走神。……我不怎么过生日了。越过越老。”最后这句有点玩笑的意味，又有点自嘲。

“怎么会。”我说。

云怀唇边依然挂着笑：“三十九了，不老么？”

我吃了一惊。他看起来也就三十出头。要我说，四十如何都不能算老，我还想活到百年以后，所以真心觉得四十实在是壮年。但与我相比，他确实大上许多。我今年才二十一。我向来是笨嘴拙舌的，不知道他这话该怎么接，干脆投怀送抱，堵住他的嘴。 

云怀呵呵地笑。他声音低沉磁性，我感受到他胸口的震动，一时觉得安心。

不管有意还是无意，我既然知道了云怀的生日，总该有点表现。可他这人什么好东西没见过？我这囊中羞涩的，哪有什么东西能入得了他的眼。早知道就把那画像留到他生日了么。

我左思右想，到底给云怀备了份生日礼。我把包装的事儿一拖再拖，直接给拖忘了。等云怀生日当天我才想起来，自然来不及了——他估计是深夜里回来的，现在就躺在我身边。

我刚一动他就醒了。我咳嗽两声，说：“早。”又说，“生日快乐。”

云怀笑得一派温和愉悦：“你还记得。”

我点头，伸手拉开床头柜，摸出一样东西塞进他手里：“生日礼物。”

云怀有些惊讶，挑着眉毛看我，声音里也带了点笑：“这是什么？”

我又咳嗽两声，有点尴尬：“绿松石。保平安的。”

我知道云怀家里不太平，几个儿子老子斗来斗去。毕竟大家族嘛。不过我从不过问他这些，只是偶尔出去陪他聚会时听到一耳朵罢了。本来他的事儿与我也没什么关系，只是备礼那天突然想起他的状况，才决定拿这个当礼物，聊表心意。有没有用另说，就当讨个吉利吧。说来这绿松石还是我母亲留给我的东西，但我这人向来心大，对这些小东西不甚在意，与其被我放着落灰、不知哪天就找不见了，不如送出去来得有意义。至于云怀会不会珍惜、会不会觉得这礼物太廉价，那就不关我事了；这以上种种，更不必同他说。

不管他心里是个什么想法，反正云怀看起来很开心。

“谢谢你，”他亲昵地用新长出来的胡茬蹭我脸，卷发就搭在我肩窝，“我很喜欢。”他把那石头握进手心。

我拍拍他：“喜欢就好。”又说，“我去做早餐。”

云怀放了我去。我刚走到门口他忽然又轻声唤我：“青择。”

我扭头看他，只见他那张轮廓分明的脸笑得好柔和：“只是想叫叫你。”

我也笑了：“您随便叫，小的随叫随到。”

他又笑出声来。


	4. 逛超市

青择，叶青择。

听到这名字我居然有点恍惚。多久没人叫我我的名字了？

云怀几乎不叫我名字，我也不叫他。除了云怀，我身边没有任何朋友，亲人也都早早地去了。在社交网络上我倒是颇有名气，但那些人叫的是我跟本名八竿子打不着的笔名；我在酒吧也花名在外，只是艺名同样跟本名不沾边。这回他猛然叫我，我一时竟愣了愣，走进厨房时才觉鼻酸。

……我竟觉得鼻酸？我在心里呸了两声，自己嫌弃自己。都是成年人了，瞎矫情个什么劲儿呢。

早餐是长寿面。云怀边吃面边看着我笑：“很好吃。”

看他笑我就也想笑：“多谢捧场哈。”

吃完饭云怀说他要出趟门。

我问他：“晚上回来么？”

他笑了笑，用那种仿佛很深情的眼神看着我：“我等下就回来，好么？”

我呆呆点头。云怀笑起来真是好看。

我起来收拾碗筷，云怀进屋更衣。他正要出门，忽然又叫我：“对了，那个。”

“嗯？”我从厨房里探出头。

“我要去超市……你要不要一起？”云怀左手虚虚握拳抵在唇上，笑看着我。

“哎？好啊，等我一下。”我利索地把碗洗净放好，回房间穿衣服。我无意间往窗外一看，外头正下着小雪。

把自己收拾好，我又挑了条围巾帮云怀系上。他自己不戴围巾，但我看他光秃秃的脖子总觉冻得慌，为此每每坚持帮他系围巾。那话怎么说来着，有种冷叫你妈觉得你冷。我不是他妈，我是他包养的小情儿，但有时我确实觉着我操着当妈的心。

“走吧。”我说，瞟了云怀一眼。今天他笑很多。在走向电梯的时候云怀忽然凑过来，在我脸上啄了一口。我早就发现云怀很喜欢这种亲昵的行为。于是在他偷袭成功后含笑退开的时候我的手追上去，拽着他的围巾仰头亲他下巴。他搂了我一下，又揉揉我头发。我心里好像有什么东西紧了紧。说真的，我从没见过他这么温柔的金主。

跟云怀一起逛超市的时候我才后知后觉地反应过来，他这么大一个总裁逛什么超市？随便找个人代劳不就行了么？两个大男人这样逛超市我总觉得有点怪怪的……主要是云怀他逛得一派悠闲自在，好像来之前根本没想到要买什么，只是推着车相当没有目的性地跟我并肩乱走，边走边在走过货架的时候问我要不要巧克力、鸭胸肉、苹果汁，需不需要买洗发水、沐浴露、纸巾……简直……  
……简直像一对不畏世人眼光、勇敢在一起后认真地携手应付那些柴米油盐的同性情侣。

这念头刚一转，我又在心里呸呸呸自己。我怎么就这么能给自己脸上贴金。正想着呢，云怀咳嗽一声，拍拍我肩膀。我还没来得及问他有什么事，只听他在我们路过最后一个货架的时候凑到我耳边柔着嗓子问我：要不要套？

我差点被自己的口水给呛着。

“你要就拿。“

云怀“哦”了一声，继续跟我咬耳朵：“不要也行么？”

狗男人问的什么屁话，说得好像没内射过我一样。我瞪他一眼：“你说呢？要拿快拿！”

云怀又开始笑，伸手拿了两盒丢进推车：“还挺凶。”

我不吭声了。

天大地大金主最大，我哪儿敢凶啊？


	5. Chapter 5

逛超市的时候买了一大堆食材，回家后我就给云怀做了顿大餐。

……说笑的，没有大餐。两个人大什么餐。

我厨艺只是平平，一盘番茄牛肉、一盘炖豆腐、一盘凉拌土豆丝外加排骨汤，算是把我的拿手菜都做了大半。云怀这人什么山珍海味没吃过？吃我做的这手菜居然吃得津津有味，尝一道菜夸一句，边吃边有一搭没一搭地跟我聊天，气氛温馨得很。我之前就说过云怀温柔。不知道将来哪个有福气和他谈恋爱，和他携手一生。

吃过午饭，我问云怀下午有什么安排、用不用回去见家人？云怀像抱抱枕似地把我抱在怀里，下巴搁在我肩上，小孩子似地叹气：“不想回。”

我就笑，喜欢他对我毫不设防示弱的样子：“不想回就能不回么？”

云怀点头：“能。”

我扭头在他脸上咬一口，顺毛捋：“那就呆在家里？”

云怀想了想：“要不要去我家？”

哦对，现在我们是在我家，一个九十平米的公寓。云怀自己家是个二层小复式。

“嫌我这儿小啊？”我打趣他。

“当然不是。”云怀蹭蹭我的脸，“我那儿太冷清，你来添点人气，好不好。”

这么大个大男人，这么阳刚一张脸，这样说话简直娇得不行。我居然觉得还挺可爱。

“好啊。”我说。

云怀又捏着我下巴跟我接吻。

回到云怀家后我们先睡了个昏天黑地。

不是，没瞎搞，纯睡觉。睡醒才有精神搞么。我再三确认过，云怀今天当真没有任何安排。他没明说，但我怎会猜不出，云怀是想在生日这天当个逃兵，缩在自己的地盘里，安心地、放松地歇息一会儿。这些日子，那么多人和事，把他逼得很紧。他也需要发泄。不然以他的个性，恐怕断不会包一个鸭子。至于云怀为什么偏偏选择跟我呆在一起我心中也有数：跟我相处起来很舒服。我这人没脾气、不扎人，并且腰细腿长还好操，不找我陪还要找谁陪。我都想好了，寿星最大，今天他想怎么玩就怎么玩，我舍命陪君子。

话虽如此，跟着云怀的这几个月里我真没发现他有什么特殊癖好，他不爱折腾人，也不逼我讲骚话，最多凶猛了点。而且就算凶猛，前戏从来都耐心温柔，包括第一次见面那天。所以说云怀真是个很好的人么。

我们是下午三四点开干的。心有灵犀，默契十足，云怀把手摸到我腰上时我就躺平张腿了。有好一会儿，云怀只是用手挑逗我，并没有真正肏进我身体里。我被他用手玩射了，手软脚软懒洋洋地缠在他身上。

今天云怀很温柔。我们像是第一次坦诚相见一般摸索对方的身体，寻找每一个敏感点，并不急于真刀真枪地做爱。一整个下午，我们裸露的皮肤都黏在一起。云怀的长发被汗湿了，弯曲地贴在脸上。我觉得他整个人都湿漉漉的，性感得叫人发疯。我忽然想到，跟了云怀这么久，我还没给他口交过。我抬眼看了看他。应该没有男人不喜欢这个吧……我口活儿很好，至少跟我做过的那些都喜欢。云怀从没让我做过，是因为他不喜欢，还是怕我不喜欢？根据这段时间的相处，我斗胆猜测是后者。

为了证实我的猜想，我开始舔吻云怀，从胸口到腹肌，吻到下腹时我明显感到云怀肌肉一紧。我得寸进尺，张嘴就咬。云怀一声闷哼，伸手放在我后脖颈。我继续向下，却被云怀拦住。我抬眼朝他笑。分明很喜欢嘛。笑完我又想叹气，这家伙这么在意我做什么，他是金主好不好……

“生日礼物。”我用气音说，再不顾云怀阻拦，低下头去张嘴含住了他。放在我后颈的那只手一紧。我听到云怀说“脏……”，然后那句话化作一声呻吟。我喜欢听他在性爱时发出的声音，又低又涩，叫我好心动。我更卖力地吞吐他，用唇舌侍弄，用双手爱抚，只为从他口中再得几句呻吟，可乱当成爱语。

过了些时候，云怀推着我肩要我起来。我知道他要射了，朝他笑：“不想我吃下去么？”

云怀将脸侧开，以手掩唇，面孔被长发半遮半掩，看不真切。他声音极轻：“……我可不可以射在你脸上？”

“……”被他这情态一弄，我居然也脸红。在那一瞬间，有个念头一闪而过：我想干他。我暗吃一惊，又赶紧回神。云怀那句话我没答，只是扬着头，半眯着眼看他。我知道我自己现在大概是种什么表情，温顺里带着点傲气，恰到好处的勾人。云怀会喜欢的。我正想到此处，只听云怀又呻吟一声，射在我脸上。我飞快地垂下眼皮又抬起来，眉毛、睫毛、嘴唇上都有他的精液。云怀有点手足无措的样子，把遮在脸上的手拿下来，伸手抱我。我弯着眼看他，捉住他的手，一只放在我腰上、一只抹去我脸上精液。我接着又将他沾了精液的手指含进嘴里，一点点全都舔干净，边舔边带点挑衅地看他。云怀眼神变了，那种唯独在床上才显示出来的凶劲儿再度浮现。他翻身把我压在床上，猛地挺进来，自是好一夜纠缠。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天醒来我浑身酸疼。牙印吻痕到处都是，后穴也一阵不适。金主大人今日如何我是不知道，反正我不敢造次，想来他身上不会有什么痕迹。啧。

云怀已经去公司了。我放任自己休息半天，在床上傻躺到中午，然后起床、点外卖、画画。

我撑着下巴在纸上乱涂，等待灵感降临。乱涂乱画……乱涂乱画……

……画出来一个云怀。

我停下笔，盯住纸上那张画，目瞪口呆。

云怀云怀云怀云怀云怀。

怎么总是他？！

我感到一阵突如其来的恐慌。如果你的灵感总是来自于某一个人或某件事物，这并不是一件好事——至少我是这样认为的。相反，我认为对于创作者而言，这种状况极其危险。你自以为得到了灵感缪斯，其实只是作茧自缚。我仿佛听到心里有个声音在朝我吼叫：蠢货，你被局限住了！你只能这样了，你开拓不了更宽广的天地了！当你失去你所谓的灵感缪斯，你将一无所有！……

我突然暴怒，一下子发了狠，猛地从椅子上站起来，把那张画撕了个粉碎，然后颓然地跌坐回椅子里，把脸埋进手心。

我怀疑我病了，我不知道自己是怎么回事。那种情绪如此灰暗，如此阴魂不散，无法排解。它拉着我，使我下坠，使我愤怒，使我消沉悲伤。

这样不行，我无措地想着。我得走。我得到外面去看看，说不定就会好了。我在这里蜗居了太久，久到天赋都开始造反，灵感都消散，所有恐惧涌上来。我焦躁不安，强迫自己坐在桌前，冥思苦想要画出一副好画。可惜事与愿违，我脑内空荡荡，画来画去，还是那样的黑卷发；画了清俊少年郎，居然也有那人的影子……

最后干脆自暴自弃，躲回被子里蒙头一睡，世事不问。

睡醒的时候我还在迷迷糊糊地想：我得逃。逃离城市，逃离他，逃离枯燥平淡生活中的每一个分子。逃离通讯，逃离城市，逃离人类。逃得越远越好。我得逃。

我扫了一眼墙上的日历，距离云怀和我之间包养合约中结束的日期还有两个月，不过弹指一挥间。我的人生同云怀的天差地别，此后恐怕也没什么再见的机会了。想到这里，我居然心口发堵，忍不住又唾弃自己一番。明明想着要赶紧逃离这里的是我，感到不舍的却也还是我。

我不由得一阵苦笑。

我正放任思绪到处乱飞，外头忽然响起开门声。我一惊，知道是云怀回来了。我刚一想“他怎么又来了？”，接着猛地反应过来这分明就是云怀家。我讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。

云怀推门进来，把外衣搭在衣架上，冲我一笑：“还在睡懒觉么？”

我不自在地咳嗽两声：“觉得有点累。”又看他一眼，半真半假地道，”都怪你。”

云怀当然知道我指的是什么，淡淡一笑，并不接招。云怀没叫我起床。他自己往外走，边走边说：“累的话就再休息一会儿。我就在书房，有事叫我。”

我“哦”一声，嘟嘟囔囔：“能有什么事。”然后又不争气地想，我们两个，虽然是假的，但还真就有点过日子的样子了。


	7. Chapter 7

我在云怀家住下了。

不是，不是我死皮赖脸要呆在那儿。云怀生日的第二天我就提出要回公寓，他却让我在他那儿住下，话里话外的意思好像是直接住到合约结束。我有点儿吃惊，但也没多问，总归听金主的没错。

说好要住下来后云怀问我用不用回我公寓一趟拿东西？我说还真得回一趟，去拿u盘和我最近画了一半的画本。别的就不需要什么了，连画具都不需要，因为云怀刚包下我不久就在他家中购置了全套我可能会用到高端的画具，比我自己买的还贵。

——真好，想偷。

大概是这次算不上搬家的迁居引起了我的某些情感，在回云怀家的路上我正闭目养神，忽然想起他曾经说过我像一株扎不了根的草，无论被风吹到哪里都只是短暂地停留一会儿，等到起风了，我就又到别处去，什么都不眷恋，什么都不带走。我觉得这形容挺有意思，所以一直记着。但其实又有谁不是这样呢。每个人都只是短暂地来人间走了一遭，无法长久地留下，也无法带走什么。我只是恰好以一种过于无所谓的心态把这一点贯彻到了生活之中。如此做法，就当是真正的、最终的离开到来前的演习吧。

我怀疑云怀早有让我住到他家的打算，天知道这人什么时候给我备了新内裤和洗漱用品(内裤很合身)。至于衣服，他叫我直接穿他的。比起出于经济方面的考量，我更相信云怀此举是为了某种恶趣味。

云怀比我高小半个头，又是脱衣有肉很有看头的身材，我则是典型小白脸，浑身上下没几两肉，穿他的衣服松松垮垮，大概看起来格外娇小又好抱。反正云怀喜欢在我穿着他衣服的时候对我揉揉捏捏，还会把手伸进衣服下摆。手伸进去就不老实，我还能怎么办，当然是被他按着干了个爽。

住在一起后，我和云怀相处的时间成倍增长。原本一周里我们有一两天见面的时间，现在则是天天相拥而眠。

有时候我们做爱，有时候只是盖着被子纯聊天。  
有一回云怀问我，为什么画画？我自然回答：因为喜欢。他又问我，如果喜欢的同时感到痛苦呢？我当时愣了愣，怀疑他是察觉到我最近状态不对，又猜想他这话是否意有所指。左思右想也没个定论，我如实回答：再痛苦也不可能比放弃更痛苦。我选择一条路走到黑了，我不会停的。

云怀没再说话，揽着我的脖子同我接吻。

其实关于画画，还有一点我没同他说。我笔下的那些东西，是我生命力的投射；等到哪天我死去，它们就是我生命的延续。在云怀面前，我总是一副温温柔柔又云淡风轻的样子。我从没告诉过他我是何等自私与古怪，也从没告诉过他我真的好怕死，好怕死后什么也留不下。

他大概会笑吧。

我的一生都在刻意回避与人产生连接，可我却如此渴望被人类记得——不是记得我这个人，我简直希望不要有人认识我。我渴望被世人记得的是我的画作，我希望人们看到它们就会想起：有某个不知名的、神秘的、没有人真正接近过的灵魂来过一趟人间，如此隐秘而充满生命力地闪耀过。

这些话，如果有机会，我也许会同他说。

至于现在，晚安，云怀，晚安。


	8. Chapter 8

云怀不在家的时候，我有时画画，剩下的时间用来查阅各种人文地理资料。距离我的包养合约结束满打满算还有四十三日，我知道我是非走不可。和云怀在一起的时候我好像很正常，但我清楚自己的状态根本没有好起来。云怀仿佛某种时效极短的药物，跟他呆在一块儿时那些糟糕的负面的情绪都退避三舍，发挥不出作用；可一旦他不在，它们又全部来势汹汹，冲我而来。有几次，当云怀很激烈地同我做爱、我攀着他的背哭出来的时候，我有过某种冲动，想把一切都朝他吐露，向他求救。可是不行。他是金主，是顾客，是我要服务的人，不是解药，不是心理医生。这一点，我一直很明白。云怀温柔是我幸运，我却万万不可得寸进尺。我在他床上哭，只能是因为太爽快，不能再是其他什么原因。

又过了两天，我情绪低至谷底，反倒以另一种方式给了我灵感。我自虐一般地创作，将所有痛苦宣泄在笔下。我一改往日或潇洒随意或朦胧的笔触，把线细成丝，一条条地画，一点一点地磨。像一张张变形扭曲的蛛网。像井底之蛙。像仰望天空的笼中鸟。看着这些画作我自己都感到陌生，某种压抑的痛苦与死气呼之欲出。

我将这些画作放到社交软件上，居然好评如潮。人们赞我画中情绪激烈、引人共鸣，赞我技巧娴熟，赞我画中有深意，赞我天马行空。我只觉好笑。他们错得太离谱了。这只是我的自我发泄，是笼中困兽的悲鸣，是想突破瓶颈再上一步却一脚跌入情绪深渊，是枯死的毫无生命力的东西，是与我所追求的一切背道而驰。没有人看懂。没有人看懂。

云怀并不知道我社交网络的账号。不知出于什么心理，我并不希望他看见这些画。我一直知道云怀是个过于敏锐的人，我怕他在这些画中看出什么，又怕他完全不懂，还怕他根本不在乎。

最近云怀在家的时间变多了，也不知道是公司里闲着没事还是他把事务都带回了家里。这么说好像对金主有点不敬，但我总觉得最近的云怀变得有点黏人……有点怕寂寞那样子。我们做爱的 频率并没有增多，但我们每天都有很多肢体接触。路过我的时候会亲亲抱抱，会摸我的头发，睡觉的时候一直搂着我的腰。有时候云怀在书房里处理文件，我去给他送水果，他会拍拍腿叫我过去，就这么把我揣在怀里继续工作，不时亲亲脸或者头发，乐此不疲。我有点被吓到。对于金主和鸭子的关系来说，这是否过于亲密了？……云怀他，到底是有多缺爱，对一个被包养的男妓做到这份上。

虽然但是，我也并不讨厌他的亲昵。只不过是，越靠近、越欢喜，越欢喜、越恐慌。

早已说过，云怀是个过分敏锐的人。不知是哪次被他看见了近期的画作，又或者是我在哪里露出了端倪，那天夜里同云怀行过好事，我在他臂弯中懒洋洋的，一时也分不清自己是梦是醒，只仿佛听见他自言自语似地一声叹息：你要走么？……

我也不知自己听没听真切，只觉困意上涌，在云怀怀里挪着蹭着找到个舒服的姿势，从鼻子里哼出一声：嗯。


	9. Chapter 9

我攀附着云怀急切地呼吸，在独处的时候缺氧。窗外的天空一片灰暗。钢筋铁骨的城市，就连呼吸都没有温度。如若再不出逃，我必定会被困死在此。  
我迫切地需要一场远行。

我背着云怀定下火车票，第一站是酒温城，一个以酒闻名的城镇。日期是包养合约结束的第二天。

四十天，三十天，十天。我正数着日子。

云怀到底看到了我的画。那天我过于投入，没注意到云怀提早回家，更没听到他走进书房。他的手指放在我画本上的时候我还没反应过来，等我反应过来了，却又因被他的神色所震，忘记了去拦。那画本，就这样到了他手中。云怀翻看着，脸色越来越苍白。我不知道他那敏感细腻的神经在这些画中感受到了什么。他表情倒还算得上正常，只是脸色是前所未有的难看。我忐忑地吞了吞口水，去拉他的手腕。他的手居然轻轻地颤抖着。

“别看了，我随便画的。”我低声说，带着点讨好，“……您要不要吃点什么？我去做？”

云怀看向我的眼神有点空，像是有点迷茫。他眨了一下眼睛，又眨一下。所有情绪就都收回去了。

“蛋炒饭吧。”云怀垂下视线，平静地说。

“好。”

在退出房间前我又看了他一眼，看见他捏着我画本的泛白的手指。

所有的云淡风轻都是伪装，我的是，他的居然好像也是。我走进厨房，觉得脚步都在飘。我扶着案台，最终没撑住，蹲了下去。莫名其妙有点想哭，又没有眼泪。

好堵噢。

我魂不守舍地做了蛋炒饭。还好云怀没有点什么复杂的东西，不然我真怕自己把厨房给炸了。

云怀在我的画里究竟看到了什么呢。在他面前我一向披着伪装，只把好的柔软的一面露出来；可在笔下，我是肆无忌惮、毫不设防的。我的阴暗与神经质，我的负面的所有所有，都在那里了。毫无遮掩，无处可藏。毫无预警地被他看了个正着，就好像被剥光了放在他面前任他打量似的。这种赤裸，比起肉体的赤裸更令我手足无措、难以接受。

我们没滋没味地吃了蛋炒饭。

然后云怀说：“我们谈谈吧。”

我腹内一阵翻涌，吓得差点吐出来。也不知吐出来的会是晚饭还是心脏。

“……现在？”

云怀无意识地摩挲了一下嘴唇：“明天吧。五点钟，楼下的‘归真反璞’……好么？”

那是一间咖啡店的名字。我点头，只能点头。云怀揉了揉我的头发。

当晚我们依然同床共枕，没人提起这小插曲。只是这回，我辗转反侧，难以入眠。

第二日，下午五点。

咖啡店里几乎空着，我和云怀坐在最角落的一张桌子，一人一杯卡布奇诺。云怀先到，除了最开始一句“你来了”，再无言语。

如坐针毡。

我硬着头皮咳嗽一声：“云先生是想谈什么呢？”

云怀又蹭了蹭下唇。

“合约，快结束了。”他终于说，目光垂着，落在我前面的桌面上，“是想问问你有什么打算？”

我诧异。他这问话，算是在刺探我的隐私了。但这也没什么不能说的。

“我打算离开这里。” 我扯扯嘴角。有点憧憬，又有点点苦涩。

云怀猛地抬眼，张嘴又闭上，过了好一会儿，很轻地问：“你愿不愿意留在我身边呢？不是我……包养你，是……”

我没来由地一阵心慌，截住他的后半句话：“为什么呢？”

云怀卡了一下：“我舍不得你。”顿了顿，“……我很喜欢你。”目光又垂下去一点。

我差点被呛到，又不合时宜地觉得他可爱。放下咖啡杯，我剥出两个自己来。一个暗自雀跃，一个理性到不可思议。我听见自己声音紧绷却平稳地说：“不是的，云先生。您……从来没有真正地认识过我。您所说的喜欢，也并不是对我。……云先生，那只是一个假象。”你只是怕寂寞，只是想要有人陪。你的情感不是给我，是给正巧处在那个位置的那个人。我真心这样觉得。只是这话说出来未免太刺耳，我将它们全部吞回肚里。

真正的我不会给人洗手做羹汤，也并不温顺可亲。那个真我神经质、满身反骨、我行我素、固执己见、刻薄尖锐、孤僻古怪，拒绝与任何人建立关系，平生梦想是浪迹天涯，只身一人活到百岁以后，然后去死。我太了解我自己了。我间接性地渴望爱情，却也并没准备真的接受一场恋爱；我坚信所有爱情都是海市蜃楼，而我可能在某一天发现自己爱对方爱得发疯，再在下一秒离他而去。我没有办法。我不相信爱情之伟大，我不相信其不变，我不相信它会为我而生，这世上没有什么经得起推敲，只有我们的渺小是如此真实……

云怀打断了我的思绪。他看着我，望进我的眼睛。

“如果你的画里是真实，”他缓缓地说，声音里有一种哽咽，“那我懂你恐怕比你所想的要多得多。”

我僵在原地，一时间心神剧震。在震耳欲聋的耳鸣声之中，我居然还没有错过云怀接下来的话——

“我爱你……”他的声音一下子沙哑得不像话，“叶青择，我爱你。”

“青择……你可以不走么？”

我居然流泪。云怀的眼神之中有一种破碎般的悲痛……我本该不理解，却在电光火石的一瞬间灵光乍现，读懂了那双眼睛。

他并非要将我圈养在身边，也并不是无法接受我的离开。

他只是，看懂了那些画，看穿了我欲一飞冲天、再不回头的念头。

我别过脸去，不敢回应那句爱语，更不敢再看他的眼睛。

“您别这样……”我哑声说，“我又不是不回来了。”

“真的么？”云怀低沉地反问。

真的么？至少在这一刻……

真的吧，真的吧。

为了你。云怀。为了你。给我和你都多一点时间，好好看清自己。

……我没有回答。

沉默。

云怀深深地看了我一眼，错开目光，再一眼。像是最后一眼那般用力。然后站起身。我知道这次谈话到此结束。云怀眼眶有点红，但一点都不狼狈。他一直都很有风度。

“别哭……”他温和地说，伸手擦我的眼泪，“别放在心上。我只是想为自己争取一下。叶先生，我祝你前途似锦。”他微微笑了一下，我看见他眼中有泪光闪动。

……还是说，那其实是灯光呢。

这就是我在离别前听见他说的最后一句话。

在云怀转身走出去的时候，我似乎听到什么破碎的声音，不知是他的还是我的心。


	10. Chapter 10

那次谈话后，我没再见到云怀。

听说他出差了，在我走之前都不会回来。这是他死党金钱跟我说的。我不太能确定云怀这是不是想和我彻底划清界限。不过这样也好，我反正不知道要怎么在经历过那样的谈话后面对他。

我住回了自己的公寓。

真冷清。

我说不清自己是什么感觉。很难过吗？好像也没有。只是空落落的。

云怀不在的日子像一只只有一份文件需要复印的打印机，同样的内容，每天每天重复。这十天并不难熬。我想着出逃，不能说心情有多激动，但日子还算有盼头。只是心脏一空，风刮过来，冷。

我感觉得出金钱对我敌意颇大。但他依旧对我照顾有加，就连我去远行那天都是他来送我去火车站。想来都是云怀的嘱托。这样看来，要么是他温柔过分，要么是他对我确实有几分真情。可无论哪一样，我唯有苦笑。是我亲手将他推开。

在火车站候车，金钱看着我几次欲言又止。他跟云怀不一样，一看就是个暴脾气。为难他忍耐这么久。

“金总有话不妨直说吧。”我故作轻松。今天可真冷，我思绪毫无目的地乱飘，忽然想到云怀一定又没有戴围巾。

金钱冷笑：“我跟你有什么说的？”

我垂下眼去，笑了一下：“也是。”不想说就不说呗。

金钱被我噎了一下，安静了一会儿还是憋不住，一脸便秘的表情质问我：“叶青择，你到底有没有心？”

“……”

如果他是说的胸膛里跳动着的这个，那我当然有心。

金钱继续怒道：“你知不知道云怀他有多喜欢你？！你就这么对他？”

我仰头，有点想笑。我不知道云怀有多喜欢我，也不觉得自己如何对他。我只是非走不可。其实我一直觉得感情上的事没有人有资格质问别人，毕竟情非得已，毕竟是非难辨，毕竟哪来感同身受。但金钱这番维护云怀的样子我倒是喜欢看。

我叹了口气：“您又知道那是喜欢么？您又怎知那不是怕寂寞？”

金钱像是听到天大的笑话一样：“哈！他怕寂寞？还不是……”他像是察觉到不妥，把话掐在这里。

还不是什么？难不成是我怕寂寞么。

话不投机半句多，金钱不说话了，我也沉默不语。

火车快来了。

金钱不情不愿：“一路平安。”

我笑笑：“谢谢金总。”

他转身离开，越走越远，我突然叫住他：“等等——！”

金钱诧异回头，语气有点冲：“干嘛？”

“可不可以拜托您给云先生带一句话呢？”也不知怎么回事，嘴角就扬起来了，根本不受我控制。分明也不是什么值得高兴的事啊。

“什么？”

“就说我会回来的……如果他愿意，叫他等等我吧。”

“那要等多久？”

“不知道啊。”我好坏，“我真不知道。”

太糟糕了啊，叶青择。这个没有时限的糟糕又欠揍的约定。但我忍不住笑。不会有人知道这是我迈出的好大一步，不会有人知道这是我许下的第一个承诺。我感到一阵没来由的窃喜。

金钱怒火中烧，毕竟我看起来就像一个吊着云怀的婊子。他看起来准备破口大骂，我抢先一步，堵住他的话：“那，就这样吧。谢谢金总送我。”我推着行李箱边走边朝他挥手，风吹起我的头发，心脏像要飞起来，“金总，再见啦。”

我转头走向新的开始。

爱情是真实吗？

爱情能持久吗？

云怀，云怀，如果能够再次相见，就给彼此一个答案。


	11. Chapter 11

列车行驶过长长长长的轨道。

正值早春。窗外闪过辽阔的田野，闪过鲜花盛开的树林，闪过远处烟雾缭绕的山顶，闪过我坐在车窗边，以一种近乎贪婪的姿态看着。

早在离开之前我就买了一只新手机，没有把联络方式留给任何人。我是向着一种全新而去，必定要将旧物留下。

这是一次长久的旅途。

我乘船游过十五冰河清澈的水域，看见岸上百鸟齐飞，鸣声清脆。酒温城的酒香飘十里，入我梦中，带来一夜甜梦。透过博物馆的玻璃，我窥见早已坍塌的城市遗留的一丝风情。

在这样的日子里，我留给云怀的时间很少。个体的渺小是如此清晰，以至于我将其遗忘。我把自己全然献给天地，再把我眼中每一方天地印到笔纸里。我所见到的、我这肉体凡胎无法触及的，在我笔下，通通碰得到。

在低迷日子里那些令我疼痛无比的、流血断骨一般的创作显得如此遥远，而当我落笔于纸上，我遍明白那些我能够随意挥洒到纸上的灵感是那段日子给我的馈赠。我明白，我已走出瓶颈期。我已破局。我如今所处的阶段，是我一生都将难以忘怀的创作高潮。我从头到脚的每一个细胞都在兴奋中战栗。这是我从未达到过的地方。我跨过某道限制我的边界，在幻想之中抓握住自由的一角。

这种令我热泪盈眶的感动，我全部留给自己。我玩了一次消失，彻头彻尾，不管不顾，无比尽兴。

普兰拉斯还在下雪。空中一轮圆月，我远远地听见狼群在嚎叫，空中一闪而过的像是鹰的影子。在青石板路上边舔冰淇淋边逛街的时候我把灵魂交还给自己，又在海上把它放开，呆在甲板上从午后直到天黑，面对一望无际的海面潸然泪下。在风浪声中、在星空之下，有时我会短暂地想，或许我根本不爱云怀；在安静的午夜，躺在宾馆的窄床上，走在飘雪的小巷，我又偶尔思念他。  
在文南时我去了一回寺庙，神差鬼使地求了两枚平安符。休息两日，我动身去攀登此地赫赫有名的文南山。据说曾有天神到来此地，留下福泽。

山下风景如画，仰头去看，只见山顶云雾缭绕，如梦似幻。开始攀登时才惊觉山峦险峻，步步惊心。这会儿是旅游淡季，入山后几乎不见旅人。我乐得清静，走走停停，细细观察山中一草一木，在路途宽阔平缓时画两张涂鸦，并不赶路，只志在登顶。

山路窄且长，身侧是奇木怪石，抬头是一线天，脚下是深渊万丈。

终于登顶时眼前豁然开朗，往上是碧空如洗，往下是山河万丈。在这电光火石的一瞬间，我如此突然地了悟了自己对于云怀的爱。在那一刻，在心脏快要跃出胸膛的一刻，我的第一个念头不是幻想中的一跃而下，不是自由，不是飞，而是想着：我的身边，应该还有一个人。

“……云怀。”我很轻地，在唇齿间试过这名字的触感和温度。然后抬头——

“云怀！！！”

石壁与草木之间，这声呼喊，反复回荡。


	12. Chapter 12

说来奇怪，长时间以来我并无思乡之情，甚至不常想念云怀，可自从在山顶上体会到那种情感，我心里火烧火燎的，一下子变得归心似箭起来。

我向来是个行动派，下山回到宾馆，立刻下单回程的机票，抵达时间是明天晚上十点。我时长一年的旅行便出乎意料地在此戛然而止。

当初离开，我是把这次旅程当成一次新生，旧手机被我留在了公寓。但我也并非能够完全抛下往日时光。云怀的号码，其实我一直记得。

拿着手机，我难得犹豫。亢奋的情绪平缓下去。先前我只顾着激动，忘了去想云怀如今如何。也许是刻意不去想吧。手机攥在手上，被握得发烫。其实我心里没底。毕竟我离开他，杳无音信，已有三百多个日夜。就连当初那唯一一句“等我”，也不知金钱是否有帮我带到。我后知后觉，明白自己实在愧对云怀。

我到底没把消息发出去，把自己丢在床上，埋进被子里。那句话怎么说来着……逃避可耻但有用，对吧？一切事情，等我回去再说。

第二日临近登机，我最终心一横，给云怀发了一张回程的机票的照片。然后果断关机，暗自体会那份手脚发凉、牙齿打颤的心惊肉跳，躲避不知会不会到来的坏消息。

越想越心慌，我只好选择在飞机上大睡一觉。居然还真睡得着。

落地之后我的焦躁不安到达顶点。那种感觉像什么呢……像是经历了一次人生中最重大的、可以一锤定生死的考试，此刻到了放榜的时候，一边迫不及待想知道结果，一边捂住眼睛不敢去看。

快走到出口的时候我终于把手机打开，看到一条新消息。时间是我登机后不久，内容只有短短三个字：晚上见。

我手脚发软，莫名感到一种绝处逢生的庆幸。

出口到了。

我把目光从手机上移开，抬起头来在人群中寻找。

……其实哪里需要找呢，我一眼就看到云怀了。他还留着及肩的长发，穿着厚成熊的羽绒服也无损他那种富有成熟沉稳气质的性感。他终于记得戴围巾了，看起来好暖和。我们隔着人群四目相对，我心中五味杂陈，一边鼻酸一边止不住地冲他笑。

云怀也笑，眼角的笑纹之中有我所熟悉的那种温柔。一路上困扰着我的那种火烧火燎的感觉消失了。我的心已经落地，跳动得欢快又踏实。

人生大幸，久别重逢。

我佯装镇定地走向云怀，却自觉脚步都在飘。我伸手环住他的腰，把脸埋在他肩膀，忽然觉得自己等这个怀抱等了好久，再迟一刻碰到都会死掉。我把他抱得好紧。云怀回抱我，安抚地揉捏我的后颈。他的心跳声印在我的右侧胸膛，怦怦，怦怦。我闭上眼睛，想呼唤他的名字，可张开嘴，我像个哑了太久的人，掉出来的是眼泪。我听见云怀在我耳边温柔地说了些什么；与此同时，声音终于从我嘴巴里出现。

云怀对我说“欢迎回家”，我同他讲“我爱你”。


	13. Chapter 13

“……什么？”云怀像是无意识地问了出来。

他听起来惊喜而不敢置信，叫我心里一酸。他大概想不到，从我这样的人口中能听到如此直白的爱语。可是为什么不呢？我抬起头，从他怀里退出来一点，胆大包天地用手捧住他的脸……我忽然发现，云怀已经有白发了。

“我爱你。”我压下心头酸涩，望着云怀的眼睛重复，“我爱你我爱你我爱……”

云怀目光一闪，低下头，堵住了我的嘴。

一年的时光便消散在这个吻里。我抱着云怀的脖子，仿佛只是短暂地离开了他一会儿。

接吻之后我们牵着手去停车场，都有点害羞，像高中生。

又下雪了。

身边云怀的体温传递过来，我想今年冬天或许会是个暖冬。

云怀把我送到公寓楼下。我准备上楼的时候他叫住我，说有东西想送给我。我有点意外，然后在眼睁睁地看着他从后备箱拿出一大捧玫瑰花的时候变成震惊——还是惊喜？我分不清。但我清楚，我心跳很快。

云怀抱着花走向我。老天，他脸红了。我想我也是。奇了怪了，明明我们什么都做过了，居然为这种小事脸上发烧。

我伸手接花，云怀居然后退一步躲开，郑重其事地问我：“青择，要不要和我在一起？”

咦。我还以为刚刚的拥抱和亲吻还有我的表白，已经是心照不宣。我嘴角上扬。好吧，云怀是对的，这种事情是该有点仪式感。

还不等我回答，云怀又继续说下去，几近耳语，语气温柔又缠绵，我腰都要软了。其实他根本就是在念催情咒吧？

“……和我在一起，做我最后的爱人。你的梦想，我们一起去完成、余生我们一起度过。我爱你……青择，你愿不愿意？”

云怀的声音又低又哑。他大概从来没有说过这样的话，那么生涩、羞窘，甚至语无伦次。这简直是剖心。我差点当场大哭，怀疑这家伙要骗光我眼泪。我张嘴要答他，云怀温柔地将一只手指贴在我唇上。

“不用急着回答我，毕竟我求的是你的余生。”云怀看着我，笑了笑，我们靠得过分近，每一次呼吸都像接吻的前奏，“你如果一时兴起答应我，等你离开的时候我会受不住的——仅仅想一想那种事情，我就已经感到很痛苦了。

“你还很年轻，我这种大叔大概不是最好的选择？我知道。但是不再争取一下，我不甘心。……你走之后我很后悔，我怕你不会再回来了。”

不不不。什么跟什么啊，我这种家伙有什么值得争取的。分明是我不知怎的走了大运，得他一颗真心。  
云怀没再说他后悔的是什么，伸手抚摸我的头发，继续说下去。

“我比你大了十八岁，青择，真的，你都能叫我叔叔了。……我怕我衰老得太快了……”

“你不要这样说——”听见这最后一句，我一下子绷不住了，猛地打断他。我听见自己的声音在颤抖，有细微的哭腔。

我从来只知年轻人的爱似烈火，年长者冷静如石，却不曾想年长者真动了心便是飞向烈焰的飞蛾，只此一回，哪管身后是不是灰烬。

我捧住云怀的脸，要他好好地看着我。我吸了吸鼻子，在哭腔里严肃道：“你听我说……我一岁的时候，你是我的十几倍大；我成年的时候，你年纪只比我大一倍。而等到我一百岁——云叔，等到那个时候，我们又有什么区别呢？

“我要跟你在一起……我们在一起吧。”

在一起吧，余生都许给你，相知相爱，从生至死。


	14. Chapter 14

那天深夜我和云怀两个大男人在飘雪的大街上拥吻，玫瑰花掉在脚边。我们又哭又笑，像两个傻逼。我对云怀说：“不然我直接去你家吧？”刚刚确认关系，一种陌生的、叫我感到新奇不已的黏糊劲儿上来了，我只想长在云怀身边，实在不想分开。他笑着应了。

我们没有做爱。在这样的夜晚，我不想做爱，只想拥抱。匆匆洗漱过后我们在被窝里抱成一团。我觉得我们像某种野生动物，在冬季来临的时候相拥取暖，不用做别的什么，只是抱在一起就感到好安心。我枕在云怀肩窝，絮絮叨叨地说我旅途中那些或大或小的故事。他时不时笑一笑或接两句话，再不然就亲昵地亲我脸颊、耳朵。他身上有股淡淡的薰衣草沐浴露味道，我们共同享有这味道。在这时我渐渐开始相信，世界上真的存在“幸福”这回事。

我又搬进了云怀那套复式房，书房桌上摆着装裱过的我送给他的那副画像。云怀同我开玩笑，说怎么不画我自己送给他？搞得他都不敢把画放在办公室，怕被人说自恋。云怀这时能对那些旧事付之一笑，可当时心中又是何等滋味，只有他自己品尝。我心又是一阵酸疼，但却对他笑道：如果画自画像，被说自恋的岂不是该变成我了。他大笑。

我们跟金钱聚过几次，大概因为我同云怀终于修成正果，他对我也和颜悦色起来。金钱是个大嘴巴。他悄悄告诉我，云怀在我走之前就找过他几次，说有种我一旦合约结束就不会留在他身边的预感，我的身上有一种强烈的离开的冲动。在我离开那天云怀故意出差避开，一是想退得干净利落些免得样子太难看，二是如果不亲眼看我走，他尚可自欺欺人。真傻，真傻。可后来云怀又无数次后悔，说若是我真的不回来了，他就是自己错过了最后一次与我相见的机会。说到这里金钱狠狠瞪我，说：我有时真的想狠狠揍你一顿。我苦笑，说，我也是。当初的我怎么舍得呢。

但我想云怀是懂我的，懂我非走不可，懂我需要这场追寻自我的旅程。这世上他最最懂我。我对不起他，但重来一次，我依然会做同样的选择。我没有同他讲过对不起，我知道他不想听那个。我的歉意和爱意一起，在每一个动作里回报给他。

我听云怀说他从去年起就在慢慢把公司重任交到信任的小辈手上，用不了多久就能当个闲散人，好好陪我。我忍不住笑。他又说，到时候我想去哪里，他都陪我。我又鼻酸。我想要的是什么，他一直懂。有时候云怀会去公司，不去的时候就留在家里陪我画画。旅行那段日子，我画了很多，带回来的箱子里有一半都是画本。这还不包括我或送或卖出去的那些。我说我想将这些出版，云怀一口答应。有他帮忙，一切顺利。我的画集很快出版，居然风靡一时。我时隔一年又回到社交网络，一众粉丝激动不已，狂刷“失踪人口回归”，又说一年不见我进步好恐怖，我看得傻乐。

有一回我发了新画的图，百无聊赖地翻评论，见最热门的一条评论问我画的是谁？是我创造的新角色吗？怎么最近总出现在我画里。我哑然失笑。不知从什么时候起，我笔下那些或抽象或写实、各种风格和主题的画作，主角总是同一个人。画中人一头及肩卷发，头发花白却无一丝老态，一种成熟的性感呼之欲出。我往房门外望了一眼，居然像个青春期小男生似的，心脏乱跳，笑意根本收不住，佯装淡定地打下回复：这是我爱人。然后放下手机，去厨房寻到云怀，讨一个亲亲。

我曾经害怕画他，为他不受控制一般出现在我笔下而惊恐，怕我被囚于此，怕他成为我唯一的灵感缪斯。为此我躲逃，足有一年。如今我技有所成，反倒不再拘束，想他便画他，如此随心所欲，如此得心应手。我想我是爱惨了他。

他是我最珍爱的男主角，我画他，千遍又千遍。


	15. Chapter 15

云怀不怎么叫我，这点在之前包养期我就注意到了。不过我也没太在意。大概是他想不出该怎么称呼吧——叫名字好像显得生疏，叫昵称又好像太腻歪。我一直以为他叫不出那种昵称，直到我们确定关系后第一次上床，我在意乱情迷中听见他情不自禁，脱口一声“宝宝”。

啊啊啊，要疯了。

我其实一直嫌弃这称呼，觉得又腻又弱智，光是看到都要起一身鸡皮疙瘩。听到时果然也是一身鸡皮疙瘩，不过是被苏的。这男人这么性感干嘛？他喊我一声，我命都能给他。顺便，赤裸相对时我看到了云怀挂着的吊坠，是之前他生日时我送他的那枚绿松石。

第二天醒来，云怀又试探地叫我宝宝，被我一把捂住嘴：“啊啊啊不许叫！”

他含笑看我，舔我手心：“为什么不行？……宝宝？”

我脸色爆红。不要脸！！！我敢打包票，包养我那时候他就想这么叫了，只是一直等到现在才敢明目张胆。

……啊啊啊不许舔！

我恼羞成怒：“你再叫我就上了你！”

云怀呵呵，张嘴把我手指含住：“可以啊。宝宝。”

……

行吧，我认输。你想叫就叫吧。反正你叫我宝宝我叫你云叔，一听就是一对儿。  
[br]  
说真的，我没想到云怀的“可以啊”是真的可以。虽然我平时也会口嗨说想上他，实际上也真的想上他，有时候在床上甚至眼神可能也有点露骨……但我没想付诸行动。他这老胳膊老腿的……不是，他这从来没做过零号的，估计心理上得觉得别扭。没必要。

我是觉得没必要，结果我生日那天云怀给我送了个大礼。参观画展和豪华大餐就不说了，回到家时天雷勾地火，一个长吻后他居然拉着我的手放到他屁股上，问我想不想试试。还说他已经做过了灌肠。

轰隆。天降之喜，我一时头晕目眩，感觉有些不真实。

“什么……你、你确定？”我心脏狂跳，手心都要出汗。

“是。”云怀微笑。他看起来有点忐忑，但是眼神十足温柔……十足性感。

我算是知道为什么他今晚喝酒了。时隔两年我又一次见到他微醺的样子，我确信，他绝对是世界上最性感的男人。

我莫名紧张，舌头打结，抱着云怀倒在床上，去摸润滑剂和套。结果云怀指着套，眯着一双醉眼说：你可以不用这个。

我……操……

我一下子躁了，整个人都热起来。

我强压下心头冲动，耐着性子帮他扩张。我摸到他里面，那么软、那么紧。酒后的云怀流露出一点粘人劲儿来。他趴跪着，脸埋在枕头里，摸索着牵住我手腕，然后十指相扣。我喉咙发紧，俯身亲吻他后背。低低的喘息声从枕头里传出来。他的每一次颤抖、每一份紧绷，使我欲火焚身。

所以一向温柔的云怀在床上对我粗鲁其实情有可原，毕竟当他在我身下任由我为所欲为时，我的温和只能勉强持续到前戏结束。他后背的肌肉，他的长发，他的汗液与喘息。他的腰塌下去的弧度。他趴跪的姿态。他张开的腿，他的屁股，他的手指，他腰间的小痣。我想温柔、我不想温柔，我想疯，同他一起疯，把自己交给本能，交给兽性，去放纵、去发疯，在欲海里沉沦，肢体交缠，难分彼此，直到天明，直到仿佛没有明天。

云怀，云怀，云怀。

我在他身体里冲撞。我们不兴在床上说话，只有喘息声此起彼伏。云怀很克制，但我知道他动情。我趴在他背上，他的心脏在我胸膛之下。怦怦。怦怦。我抱着他，揉捏他的胸肌和乳头，在他的呻吟声中变成野兽，反复舔咬他肩膀与脖颈。他微微地颤抖，不时偏过头来同我接吻。

某次接吻过后，我心脏猛烈地跳动，闷哼一声，射进云怀身体里。我十足像一头野兽，紧紧箍着他的腰，使他无处可逃。

我一身汗，阴茎埋在云怀身体里，喘息着去寻他的唇，轻轻地啄吻，一次、两次、无数次。

方才我们接吻，云怀在唇齿交缠间把两个字哺进我嘴里。他声音很低，但我听得清楚，他叫我：老公。


	16. Chapter 16

我二十二岁同云怀交换过戒指，二十三岁真正步入婚姻殿堂。我同他讲我想活过百年、把每一寸土地都走遍，于是二十六岁我们离乡。我们携手走过春夏秋冬，见过迁徙的兽群，见过人间百态。我们在流星下十指相扣，因为接吻而差点错过海豚跃出海面；我在异乡的街道单膝下跪，在不同肤色样貌的人们的起哄声中半是恶作剧半是真心地向云怀再求一次婚。

有一年冬天，云怀大病一场。我大骇，但好在有惊无险。他身子慢慢好起来，面上却隐约有一层忧郁，并不明显，但我熟悉他到每一寸肌肤，怎会看不出来。我对他的低落隐有猜测，又担心他，有心开解，谆谆善诱，引他说出忧心事。没想到云怀握住我的手，沉吟半晌，居然说：“我近来在想，若是哪天我先去了……”

我的心猛地一沉，不要听这话，抽出手去捂他的嘴。我对他说这话不能乱讲，他定会长命百岁，我在佛前诚心替他求过。云怀在我手心里笑，在我手腕内侧印下一个吻，说，乖宝，听我说。

我只好任由他捉着我的手，乖乖坐在床边，洗耳恭听。

云怀接着讲：“要是我先去了……”他顿了一顿，眉目间浮现出疼痛的神色，像是在想象那样的场景。再次开口时他声音平缓低沉：“要是我先去了，要将我火化。但别急着埋葬我的骨灰。”他微微地笑起来，眼角温柔的皱纹更深，“我要你把我埋在最山清水秀的地方。”他一阵咳嗽，捏捏我的手，“你不许敷衍我……宝宝，答应我，嗯？”

没有走过世上的每一处，就不能说找到所谓的“最”。他说不许敷衍，是为着这个。他要我好好活着，去实现一直以来的梦想，走遍这人间。

我强忍泪意，胡乱摇头。云怀这混蛋，凭什么自大到觉得我没了他就要寻死觅活？他既然敢这么想，怎就不想点好的，想想为了我，活得比我还久一些？

我没同云怀讲，我已经不想长命百岁了，我也不再执着于周游世界。毕竟世间最珍贵美好，我早已得到。我只想在他走后同他一起去，与他长眠在同一个坟里。

“宝宝……”见我不答，云怀哀哀地看我，看得我心都碎了。

我用力一抹眼睛，忽地笑了，捧住云怀的脸恶狠狠地同他四目相对，一字一句道：“云怀你听好，要是你死了，我才不管你！我要把你就地埋了，再去找个富婆……”

云怀呵呵笑，说那样也不错，张开双臂把我圈进怀里。他叹息，捏着我的后脖颈同我额头贴额头：“别哭……宝宝，别哭，我错了。”

我吸吸鼻子，埋进他怀里。他的哀伤与忧思，顺着紧贴的心跳，一下一下振进我胸膛。

我胸中涌起一股说不清的难过。他不再要我答应，我却在沉默半晌后紧紧搂住云怀的脖子，沙哑地说：“……我答应你。”得了我承诺，是不是等到时候到了，你就能安心去，不为我忧心。

云怀一怔，然后如释重负般笑了：“嗯。”

我泪如泉涌，低头去寻他的唇。吻和眼泪，仿佛持续了一万年。

云怀，这辈子我只骗你这一回，请你千万原谅我。

云怀，我不答应你，我怕你地下寂寞。

——————  
完结了！！！贴在这里的是初稿，我之后会修，修完放微博，微博@熄发财。


End file.
